Draw with me
by GabrielleSymphonia
Summary: Luffy y Nami fueron separado por un vidrio irrompible por averse enamorado. Primer Fic :D Dedicado a ll LuFFy x NaMi ll por haberme apoyado :D.


**Akira: ¡Holaa! Vengo con todas las ganas del mundo a escribir. (Es que no me dejaron tarea y de seguro estaré castigada la próxima semana ._.) Bueno sin más excepción les dejo el fic.**

**Nami: No crees que se te olvida algo ¬¬?**

**Akira: Amm... Si**

**NOTA: ONEE PIECEE ES MIOO SOLOO MIOOO! Okno. No me pertenece a mí, Solamente al generoso Eiichiro Oda. Si fuera mío, mataría a Boa Hancock xD (No se la crean xD). La historia verdadera de este fic, le pertenece a Mikeinel. A si que no me regañen e.e**

**Draw with me**

Un chico pelinegro, con orejas en la cabeza, un chaleco rojo y unos shorts. Se encontraba mirando el vidrio que lo dividía de la pelinaranja.

Después de mirarlo, coloco su mano sobre el. Miro hacia los lados para encontrar ala pelinaranja que había sido separado de el.

La encontró ala derecha atrás del vidrio. Parecía que ella también lo estaba buscando.

El corrió hacia ella, poniéndose enfrente y le hablo

-¿Nami, me escuchas?- pregunto el pelinegro

Ella puso cara de que no entendía y se acerco un poco al vidrio

-¡¿Que si me escuchas?!- El pelinegro alzo la voz para que la escuchara mas fuerte

Nami alzo los hombros como si estuviera diciendo que no se, pero ella decía que no escuchaba nada de lo que decía

El pelinegro se puso a pensar, ¿Que era lo más fácil para comunicarse con ella?

Se acordó de unos plumones que tenía en el bolso del shorts y los saco. Miro hacia los plumones y se los enseño ala pelinaranja.

Con uno de ellos escribió: ¿Puedes dibujar?

El otro que no utilizo, se lo lanzo a ella para que pudiera escribir

-Por supuesto, duh-

-¿Que te parece dibujando?- A lado del escrito, dibujo una carita de perrito

-Si, Luffy- Se dibujo ella, atrevida y con pechos grandes

Luffy miro hacia el dibujo y se sonrojo.

- No parece que tengas tanto- escribió sonrojado y alado dibujo a Nami delgadita y sin pechos.

Nami tenia cara de sorprendida y se sonrojo al ver el dibujo.

- Ah, pues. Yo si tengo, pero no tan grandes.-

Cuando estuvo escribiendo eso, Luffy se sentó al estilo indio, y empezó a escribir. Nami hizo lo mismo, pero esta se hinco y siguió escribiendo.

Y a si estuvieron durante un buen rato.

Cuando Nami paro de dibujar miro hacia los ojos a Luffy y se sonrojo y se volteo para que no la vea. Luffy ignoro eso y puso su mano sobre el vidrio. Nami siguiendo sonrojada, hizo lo mismo.

Luffy bajo la mano, y se puso triste.

-Se siente frío-

Nami se entristeció al ver que escribió eso

-Quiero estar contigo-

Nami sonrío

-Tu estas conmigo, Solo que hay un vidrio entre nosotros-

Luffy se enojo bastante por el vidrio que los dividía y empezó a golpear el vidrio con sus puños. Nami le decía que no lo haga pero este se negaba.

Cuando logro dejar medio roto el vidrio, Nami se sorprendió y se hizo para atrás. Luffy le hizo una seña con la mano para que se quitara

Luffy rompió el vidrio con la mano izquierda, pero en lugar de que se quedara roto el vidrio volvió a su estado original, haciendo que la mano izquierda de Luffy sangrara.

Después de unos minutos, la mano de Luffy estaba enyesada. Nami estaba sentaba mirando a Luffy frente a frente.

-¿Estas bien?-

Luffy asintió.

-¿Quieres dibujar?-

Con la mano derecha trato de escribir

-Ya no puedo dibujar nunca más-

Nami se entristeció al ver eso

Al siguiente día, Nami se encontraba frente al vidrio con una capa, y había dejado una caja del lado donde Luffy estaba. Luffy se acerco a ella y se puso enfrente de la caja.

Miro hacia el vidrio que estaba enfrente de ellos y decía Para ti.

Luffy la miro y Nami sonrío. Luffy empezó abrir la caja que estaba enfrente de el y se asusto, haciendo que lo de adentro se cayera.

-Dibuja con migo- escribió Nami

Lo que tenia dentro la caja, era el brazo izquierdo de Nami.

Se lo dio solo para que pudiera dibujar con ella.

**FIN**

Bueno, medio medio casi no me gusto. Bueno ahí se los dejo

Reviews, criticas constructivas, tomatasos y mucho mas :D.

Baybee'


End file.
